Half human, half pokemon
by Misunderstood Ninetales
Summary: Asteria, a half breed of human and pokemon sets out to find her lost family and befriends another halfbreed, Jay. But there is much more evil mysteries at work here...
1. How it all began

Hi there. My name is Asteria. I'm what is known as a Pars Transformatio, meaning "half transformed." I am part human and part Ninetales. I am a rare breed of human during most of the time but under special circumstances or if contact with moonlight is made, I will transform into a Ninetales. And I'm not the only one either.

My best friend, Jay, is one too. He is a Raikou. I've known him for my entire life. He is my best friend and the most trustworthy person in my life.

This is our story. It all began a long time ago. In the Forest of Shadows...

A little girl stumbles into the opening. Her hair is badly singed and her body is randomly marked by burns. Her face was hidden by long bangs and her form was very lithe. She was starving and scared and alone. There was just a single article of clothing on her, a dress weaved together using dirty rags.

 _"Hello? Is anyone else here?"_

There was no answer.

She sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, crying softly. _"I'm gonna die here. I want my mommy and daddy..."_

" **Grr**..."

The child looked up, a look of terror on her face. _"W-who is that?"_

A boy her age came crawling towards her. He had electricity crackling around his entire body. His hair stood up as if someone electrocuted him. There was dirt smudged across his face and he had worn only a pair of torn shorts and a ripped T-shirt.

 _"Who are you? What do you want?"_

 **"Grr... I am named J. Who are you? Speak girl!"**

 _"I'm Asteria. Please I mean no harm."_

But the boy didn't listen and lunged at the female with no regret. Startled, the girl had backed up until she hit a tree and saw moonlight circling herself and the boy.

Moonlight traveled across her body, transforming it as soon as it touched her. Her brown eyes became a ruby red, her skin transforming to be a pale yellow and instead of the skin she knew there was fur. There was not one not two... but nine swirling tails behind her and a flowing set of curls sat upon her head.

The boy also changed. A black object easily covered most of his face other than his now fire red eyes. His skin became a bright yellow and he obtained a set of claws and fangs. Purple manes streaked along his back as black tattoos covered his sides. His mouth was covered by a light blue maw and a tail of the same hue extended from his backside in the shape of a lightning bolt.

 _"I mean you no harm. I only desire shelter for the night. Please believe me."_

 **"Why have you come to my home!"**

 _"...I have no knowledge of another place to take refuge. Please. I am alone. No mother or father, my sister and brother have been separated into two different directions and I have been without food and water for 14 days now. I'm tired."_

And with that, the now transformed girl collapsed into a heap, barely breathing. The male rushed over and noticed deep wounds that bled swiftly. **'She cant be much older than I am.'** he thought. Scars littered her form and her eyes were unfocused, uncaring.

She really and truly was alone.

He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her into his home, where he place her onto a soft bed. He then noticed a locket on her collar, which read:

Ninetales

She was a Ninetales. And he was a Raikou.

And that is how their story began.


	2. The Ransom note

**J talking**

 _Asteria Talking_

* * *

 **"Wake up!"**

Asteria's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard someone yelling directly into her ears. But she wasn't able to bring herself to do much.

 _"Why bother?I have nothing to bother going after. I have no home. I have no parents. My siblings are lost to me. I have no friends. I have nothing."_

J looked at the now human girl with concern. Asteria had a faraway look in her eyes and her face was dirtied with tears of hopelessness and misery. She seemed to only be 12 years old. This girl needed food, water, clothing and an ally.

He sighed. **"Wait here."**

He made quick work of making breakfast for the two of them and as he came back he noticed someone new.

It was a little kitten Purrloin. Who had been curling against Asteria and purring loudly.

He heard Asteria gasp _"Oh my, hello there little one. What's your name? Oh wait you can't talk. I think I'll call you Nightshade. Hello Shade."_

"Meow." There was a note tied to its neck.

 _"Here let me get that off of you."_ She untied the message and began reading it when she screamed in pure fury and fear.

 _"How DARE That bastard do this! I'll kill that son of a bitch!"_

 **"Who?"**

Asteria whirled around to face J, her face showing intent of murder.

 _"He wants to mess with me?! Then I'll show 'em!"_ She stalked towards J, almost in a rage. She opened an unnoticed pouch in her dress which contained her shrunk purse, which she quickly regrew and opened. Its contents surprised J.

Battle armor

Spear

Sword

knives

Shields

 _"This is for very bad situations."_ She explained as she began to attach her battle armor onto place. _"He has tried many vile things on me but he's gone too far this time!"_

 **"WHO?"**

She turned slowly and said _"He is a half breed like you and I, but his Pokemon form is a Giratina. He has lusted after me for my power and now has kidnapped my little sister as a ransom. He is named Jeremiah, the Ruler of Darkness. He has my sister, Alison."_

With that, she left the cave with J following closely.

 **"What if this is a trap?"**

 _"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."_

 **"Let me come with you."**

 _"Why?"_

 **"I can help you. Please."**

 _She nodded her head slowly._

 **"So where is he?"**

 _"He resides in the Kingdom of Nightmares. A place located after going through the Volcano of Hatred, the Valley of Blizzards and crossing the Sea of Hopelessness. My three worst enemies reside there actually."_

 **"Who are they?"**

 _"In the volcano there is a girl named Flare. She has harnessed the power of Flareon, her other form and she has always hated me, jealous of my powerful flames."_

 _"Inside the Valley is another girl named Snowflake. She absolutely hates me and would gladly freeze me into an icicle if I let her. Her form is an Articuno."_

 _"Lastly is the Sea. There lays an evil woman, H2Olivia. She and I have been rivals since birth. Her form is a Lumineon."_

 **"We better get going. You have a sister to rescue after all."**


	3. Flare

The duo set out, one of them filled with fury and the other with worry for his new friend. They avoided enemies, foraged for food and traveled quickly as they headed towards the Volcano of Hatred.

There they encountered a Flareon.

 _"Well? Where is your Mistress?"_

"None shall see Lady Flare without good reason. State your reason for trespassing."

 _"Tell your so-called 'lady' that Asteria has come here."_

"Right away."

The rude pokemon left without another word and Asteria turned to J.

 _"Whatever happens between her and I, do not interfere. She is quite... interesting."_

 **"Wouldn't dream of it."**

"YOU!"

They turned to see a thirteen year old girl coming near them. She had the sun-kissed skin and was wearing a flowing bright red dress which reached her feet. She had neon red eyes and breath taking brown hair which reached her back, laying in a long braid. She had in one hand, a fire ball and in the other a spear.

This was going to get ugly.

 _"Hello again Flare. Let us through."_

"HAH! And why would I, like, wanna do that?"

 _"Sigh. Flare have you forgotten what happened the last time we fought? We wouldb't want a repeat performance would we?"_

"You little! Just because your mommy and daddy didn't want you-" Flare's insult was interrupted by Asteria pointing a long sword directly into her face.

 _"DO. NOT. TALK. ABOUT. MY. PARENTS. Or else I will hurt you. And more than just one little lady is gonna get burn't this time. And it's not gonna be me."_

And with that the two had begun fighting. They began with Flare knocking away Asteria with a kick and thrusting her spear, just to be blocked by Asteria's shield. Asteria faked rolling to the left and used Double Team, creating 15 versions of herself.

 _"Think you're strong enough Flare? To take ME on? Don't make me laugh!"_

Asteria #9 jabbed Flare in the the back with the end of a staff, knocking her onto her knees.

 _"I have fought through hordes of Aggron's..."_

Asteria #12 slammed her shield into Flare's side, sending her onto her back.

 _"...I have swam, as a Ninetales past the Tribes of Sharpedo..."_

Flare was spinning as she tried to determine who the real Asteria was, since all of them spoke at the same time.

 _"...I have dueled against hundreds of Absol's when human..."_

 _"...So then why..."_

 _"...Do you think..."_

 _"...You even have..."_

 _"...A chance..."_

 _"...Of..."_

 _"...Beating..."_

 _"...ME?!"_

As the last word was screamed, all the clones evaporated and Flare swirled around only to be blasted into a wall by Asteria's powerful right hook. Flare fell to the ground, completely passed out. Asteria had won this fight.

J was speechless.

 _"And that is what happens when you piss me off. I am not a girl you will want to mess with."_

Asteria turned to face J, slightly wobbly from her power usage. When she smiled, there was a thin coat of blood covering her teeth, which were sharp and jagged. Her face shined with sweat. She was also slightly chilly, which is her version of having a fever.

J caught her just as she fell to her knees in exhaustion. **"A-Asteria?! What's wrong?!"**

 _"Don't worry. I'm just a bit weak is all. Still not fully restored to my maximum strength. Listen, can you find me someone?"_

 **"Yeah sure. Who is it?"**

 _"In the forest lives an old friend of mine. She's a bit strange but she knows about medicine and can help me."_

 **"What's her name?"**

 _"Her name is Agatha."_ And with that, Asteria had blacked out.


	4. Agatha

J knew Asteria did not have much time before it was too late, so he carried his friend to a nearby cave and lay her down before quickly running off into a forest. He dodged agitated Zubats and jumped over frightened Rattata, going as fast as he could. He however had been delayed by... someone.

A man.

The man had the skin of a chocolate bar and his hair came out like spikes, standing straight up. A scar crossed over his right eye and his mouth was charred. He wore a tuxedo, oddly enough. But what was more eye catching...

Was the little girl he'd been holding.

She looked to be only around seven years old, with brown hair pulled up into pigtails. She had pasty pale skin and fear filled brown eyes. Her dress was ripped up, nearly shredded. And she was tied up.

"WhY hElLo ThErE. YoU mUsT bE AsTeRiA's NeW fRiEnD tHaT I'vE hEaRd AbUuT. My NaMe Is JeReMiAh.."

Immediately, J was snarling at the man. So this was Jeremiah. Wait then the girl…

"AH yEs. ThIs Is SwEeT lItTlE AlLiSoN. CuTe IsN't ShE? SuCh A sHaMe. I dIdN't WaNt To GeT hEr InVoLvEd BuT (sigh). I hAd No OtHeR ChOiCe I'm AfRaId."

J was angered. What did this guy want exactly?

"YoU dOn'T tAlK mUcH dO yOu? Ah WeLl. I'm OnLy GoInG tO sAy It OnCe Ok? StAy. AwAy. FrOm. AsTeRiA. ShE iS mInE!"

" **Well she doesn't exactly like you. So piss off!"**

He began laughing at J. An insane chuckle is more correct actually.

"ShE dOeSn'T hAvE tO lIkE mE. ShE wOn'T hAvE a ChOiCe iN tHe MaTtEr! AfTeR aLl… I'm ThE oNe WiTh HeR sIsTeR. Oh DeAr, I mUsT bE gOiNg. SaY hElLo To AgAtHa FoR mE wOn'T yOu?"

And with that Jeremiah and the captured Allison vanished.

" **Wait a minute… How did he know about Agatha?"**

And with that he set off, this time without interruption and before long he came to an old looking cottage with a mailbox reading "AGATHA."

He politely knocked on the door and heard a raspy voice answer him, "Come in."

He quickly walked into the house and froze at the sight of 72 bubbling cauldrons and an old woman stirring them with her back turned.

"Hello there young man. My name is Agatha Louise Matilda Beauregard, but please call me Agatha. I am pleased to have finally met you Jay Bolt. **"**

 **"How did you know my full name?"**

"All in good time my dearie. Now… What is wrong with my precious little Asteria, hm? Ah never mind. Just take me to my little one. I need to just pack up a few essential ingredients though. If you'd like to sit and wait for a mere ten minutes?"

J just nodded his head and sat onto a sturdy looking bench. As soon as he did, the woman turned around.

She had a slight green coloration of skin and wrinkles covered her entire body. Her hands were large, a bit gnarled and crooked. She wore and old time robe and had on large glasses. Heavy boots thudded as she walked around and he noticed one leg was only made from a log.

She was a witch!

"I believe you have questions about Princess Asteria?"


	5. Princess?

**"Princess?"**

"Why surely you knew? Bah! No matter! Please sit down, its a long story."

J sat down gingerly, intrigued.

"Asteria's tale is a sad one. It began when she was about 9 years old," The witch waved her hand and J saw an image of a small child. This must have been Asteria as a child. "She lived in a volcano along with her mother, father, big brother and little sister." One by one more people appeared in the image. "Asteria had been announced as the Princess of the Burning Embers."

"This was back when Asteria had just gotten her new fire abilities. She had trouble controlling her powers and had to be put into a room just for her, to train and stabilize her powers. But then something terrible happened to her..."

 **"What happened?"**

"One day, when Asteria was agitated, her family came to visit her. Just as she had been harnessing and controlling a fire ball, the door opened and her family yelled out 'Happy 10th Birthday, Asteria!' The yell had startled her and she dropped the fire ball that she had been working on for hours."

"She was so frustrated that her hair began to expel smoke and her hands had caught fire. Her eyes, usually a beautiful hazel, were an evil shade of red and she lost control of her powers. Fire spread from beneath her feet and lava poured down the walls. The family tried to open the door but the door handle had melted from the heat."

"By now her fire, instead of red, had become black, from her frustrations. She was trying to stop - to reign it inside of her but nothing was working. She chanted spells but none had any effect. She was desperate to stop the flames, so much she called for help, from a boy named Toxic,; he'd been part Crobat. He tried to bat away the flames but instead they only increased in size."

"Before she knew it there'd been a terrible scream and she saw her mother, flesh burned off and her father, charred beyond recognition. The flames began to spread to her siblings... her last family members and she called onto her only other friend, Angel; the family pokemon who was a shiny Gardevoir."

"Asteria ordered Toxic to take away the infant sister and told Angel to teleport away with her brother, in hopes to save them from her destruction."

"Her friends obeyed her with reluctance, her sister and brother screaming for her to not do this, but before long, both were taken away, saved at the cost of Asteria's safety. As the smoke rose above the girl, she began to sway and fell to her knees and blacked out. When she woke up, her home was utterly destroyed."

"Asteria left her home, her castle, and only the melted tiara she wore was evidence of her."

"And that was when I had found her, shivering inside of a hollowed tree, cold to the point of having blue skin and ice covering her body. I had transported us to my home where I put her into a coma to treat her. There was little to no food in her, not a single drop of water she'd drunk and she had completely run out of embers to keep her warm."

"I took care of her for several months until I had heard someone pounding on my door and saw the Bastard himself, Jeremiah!"

"I'd asked him what he wanted and he said to give him the girl. Hah! Not in this lifetime! He vowed to one day take her as his bride and to steal her powers, strength and even her soul."

 **"S-soul?"**

"Yep. He wants her soul. To devour it and consume her entire being. Only then will he leave her alone. It will give him enough power to do whatever he pleases. But enough of that."

"Where is Asteria anyways?"


	6. Antidote

**J talking**

 _Asteria talking_

JeReMiAh TaLkInG

Agatha Talking

* * *

" **Asteria is in a cave, with a chilly temperature."**

"Well then lets go see my little ladty shall we?"

She exited the cottage with J in tow and outside there was...

 **"...a broomstick?"**

"Its much faster my dear. Now hop on!"

J did as asked and with a kick, they were off, speeding swiftly towards the location Asteria lay, with her fire going out at an alarming rate.

They were running out of time.

 **"This is the place!"** J shouted to be heard over the raging winds. Agatha nodded and with a sharp kick, landed the broomstick and ran to Asteria, who was a pale blue color.

"Oh dear Asteria. What have you gotten yourself into this time? Quickly now boy hand me my bag!"

 **"Yes miss."**

She opened it up to bring out several vials of liquids for Asteria. She tilted Asteria's head enough to drink the putrid smelling substance, then stood up with her gnarled hands holding a wand.

"Hoc de virgine natus est ignis, (The girl born from fire)

Lumen exisse, (Her light has gone out)

Vivifica a tenebris eam (Revive her from darkness)

Ante frigidi est et" (Before she goes cold)

The wand glowed a magnificent hue of red and shot into Asteria the girl was shaking and moaning and when her eyes opened , there was no iris. Her mouth opened and let out a horrendous scream that broke glass. Her skin began to expel smoke and burn. J was nervous, was this supposed to happen?

Apparently yes.

Asteria finally, with a final arch of her back closed her eyes. Her skin became a normal color once more and she opened her eyes, once again hazel.

The girl slowly and shakily got up, coughing slightly. _"Huh? Oh thank you J. Thank you, grandmum. Grandmum may I have a Fire Elixir to support myself better?"_

"But of course my child. Here you are." The lady gave Asteria a bright colored vial, which swirled with orange and yellow. Asteria smiled gratefully and uncorked the vial, an odor consisting of the smell of burning wood. She gulped down the odd liquid and her body immediately revived itself from the illness it had been using.

 **"Grandmum?"**

"That's right boy. I am her adopted grandmother. Now that you are well again though, I'm afraid I must be going back now. My potions must be stabilized and whatnot."

 _"I understand Grandmum. Thank you once again."_

"It was my pleasure honey. Be careful."

 _"I will."_

And with that the witch hopped onto her broomstick and sped off to her home.

 _"If you don't mind can we just stay here for the night and head off to fight Snowflake in the morning?"_

 **"Sure thing. I'll go get some food and fire wood."**

 _"I'll get the fire."_

Both teens laughed at the little joke. And without them realizing it at the moment, their bond as friends grew closer from this incident. Asteria had grown to trust J, and J was slowly understanding why Asteria was who she was.

That night the two of them slowly chowed down onto their meal of Oran Berries and Moomoo milk. As night began to set, J noticed Asteria shiver from the cold and he moved closer until he noticed she was asleep then covered her with a large blanket. Then he too fell asleep.


	7. Snowflake

The next morning found Asteria and J lying down in the cave, asleep. Slowly they got up, stretched, ate and began to walk forward to the Valley Of Blizzards.

Asteria began to shiver uncontrollably.

 **"Hey are you ok?"**

 _"Y-y-y-yeah I'm f-f-f-fine."_

It was obvious the girl was cold but why? They just got to the mountains so it was only slightly snowing.

 ***Hello there***

The two whirled around and saw many large ice type pokemon. The wild pokemon paid no attention to J though... They were after Asteria. After all ice hates fire right? And in the center was a girl about 15 years old.

She had a pale complexion and her eyes were hollow and icy. Her hair was a dark black and had a braid across the top of her head. She wore an icy-blue dress that swayed as she walked and held a bow and arrow.

Snowflake.

 _"H-H-H-Hello Snowf-f-flake."_

 ***Oh my is the little girl a bit... chilly? Let me help!***

Snowflake put her mouth up to her and blew out a gust of ice and snow directly and Asteria, freezing her arms and legs. It was obvious that unlike flare, Snowflake did not mess around and was to be taken seriously. Asteria was in trouble.

This time it would be J to fight.

 **"Leave her alone."**

 ***Or what? You want to actually help her? Fine then! Lets see how well you can do against my 'pets'***

 **"Pets?"**

Snowflake snapped her fingers and the pokemon turned to J. Her "pets" seemed to consist of a Mamoswine, a Walrein, an Abomasnow and a Glalie. All of them ice types.

Unfortunately for her, the clouds in the sky parted enough for moonlight to come into direct contact with J. So instead of facing J the human boy they face J, the Raikou.

 **"Lets do this."** And with that he pounced!

 ***Attack!***

J was too fast for her to keep up with though. Since Walrein was part Water type, it was the first one out with a quick Thunderfang! Narrowly dodging the female Mamoswine's Mud bomb attacks, he used Shadow ball followed by Extrasensory, KOing it. He swiftly faced the duo and pounced again knocking them both away with a magnificent Thunder attack!

All four were KO'd.

 ***Grr! Fine then. Now you deal with my partner Pokemon. Come on out, Regice!***

 **"Lets finish this, eh Elsa?!"**

 ***WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME! REGICE USE EARTHQUAKE!***

J knew he was in trouble when Earthquake was said. He was an Electric type which is weak to Ground type moves, and had low Defense. He brace himself when he heard Snowflake scream out in rage and looked up only to fall back in surprise.

Because in front of him was an unfamiliar Arcanine.

 ***That's it! Fine take the girl and get out of my kingdom!*** And with that she disappeared into a blizzard.

As the clouds began to cover the moon, J felt himself revert back to human form, so did Arcanine. It was a guy.

He had brown hair and brown eyes, with freckles covering his face. He wore a burnt shirt and torn trousers, no shoes. He had a similar appearance to someone...

 _"Where is my sister?"_ was all that he said.


	8. Encounter with Jeremiah

_Adam talking_

 ***Snowflake talking***

(Gardevoir talking)

* * *

 **"Sister?"**

 _"Yes my sister. Named Asteria. Has bown hair, hazel eyes..."_

 _"ADAM!"_

The boy was tackled by a blur and was sent hurling to the ground, being hugged to death by Asteria's crying form. "Adam what are you doing here? I thought you were taken away by Gardevoir and then... and then..."

 _"Shh... its okay lil sister. I'm right here. Nothing's gonna hurt you when I'm around."_

"WaNt To BeT?" A voice surrounded them, seemingly hidden in the shadows. All three of them had turned, back to back, to try and figure where exactly the voice was coming from.

"Aw It'S sO cUtE tHaT yOu ThInK yOu CaN wOrK tOgEtHeR aNd TrY tO dEfEaT mE."

 _"I'd know that voice anywhere. Come out and show yourself, Jeremiah! Or are you too much of a coward?!"_

And with that a line of fire surrounded them and Asteria's eyes focused on them. This was not her doing. But as she stared into them, she remembered the day...

The screaming of her mother... The sounds of crackling fire... Her father's gruff voice... Toxic taking Alison away and Gardevoir teleporting away with Adam... The smell of smoke in the air... Her fire going black... The walls covered in lava and...

 **"ASTERIA!"**

Asteria immediately broke from her trance, seeing Jeremiah in front of her, smirking. "wHaT's WrOnG LiTtLe oNe? HaVe A bAd DrEaM?"

She was snarling at the evil man as he knelt down and grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes. I kNoW hOw TiReD yOu ArE, mY lOvE. WhY nOt TaKe A nAp? SuRrEnDeR yOuR sOuL tO mE, aNd I wIlL lEt AlIsOn Go, I wIlL lEaVe YoU bE aNd NeVeR bOtHeR yOuR lOvEd OnEs AgAiN."

"JUsT gIvE uP. YOu KnOw I aLwAyS wIn." And with that Asteria's eyelids began to droop. She didn't want to sleep though, she wanted to fight! She began to mumble...

"WhAt WaS tHaT sWeEtIe?"

 _"I said... GARDEVOIR USE SHADOW BALL!"_

"HuH?"

Jeremiah turned around in time to be blasted by a powerful Shadow Ball, sending him flying through the forest and colliding against a tree. As soon as he did, the group parted, Asteria particularly weak as she fell... Only to be caught by Thin arms.

 _"I'm starting to get really sick of all my fainting..."_

She stared up into her family Guardian Pokemon, Angel. Unlike other Gardevoirs, this one was mega evolved. Instead of having green hair it was blue and she wore a black dress. Although she was normally a gentle pokemon, in times of need she became ruthless. Especially if one of her masters were in danger. Such as now.

(How did you know I was here?)

 _"I knew only one way that Adam got here so quick was if the same pokemon that saved him had come with. I figured you were just waiting in the shadows though."_

(Mistress you must get up. The others are becoming worried about you.)

 _"I know. I'm going."_ And with that, Asteria stood only to be tackled by Jeremiah who had recovered. He held her in a full body nelson with a knife pressed against her throat.

"Y'kNoW i'M rEaLy GeTtInG sIcK oF yOuR fRiEnDs InTeRuPtInG uS."

 _"Then maybe you should realize that when i said no to your proposal all those years ago, what i meant to say was NO!"_ and with that she began to get hot... Literally.

"YeOwCh!" Jeremiah let go, his hands badly singed, glaring at Asteria viciously. "YoU mAy HaVe WoN tOdAy, BuT dOn'T fOrGeT... i StIlL hAvE yOuR sIsTeR aLiSoN."

And with that he was gone leaving behind only one thing that sent Asteria to her knees, crying.

Alison's hand, still wearing her bracelet, was cut off and left here. He was torturing her little sister.


	9. New Allies

**Jonas Talking**

 _ **Jade talking**_

* * *

Asteria weeped as she stared at her sister's disembodied limb. How could such a thing happen to her dear sister? Her heart broke as she thought what other torture had been used on her...

She stood, weak and slowly faced her allies, tears rolling down her face. She choked slightly and said _"Well this has gone too far. I need all the help I can get if I want to save my sister from this monster. J, do you have any allies?"_

 **"I have my brother and a few friends."**

 _"Call them for help. Adam what about you?"_

 _"I'll see what I can do."_

 _"Great. Meanwhile, Angel and I will be contacting my own friends. Please excuse me."_ She pulled a bag out and slowly, carefully enclosed her sister's hand inside it.

 _"I'll be back as soon as I can. Meet me back here at 6 tonight."_ And as the last word was uttered, they all sped away in different direction.

* * *

ASTERIA'S POV

She and Angel teleported away, first to Agatha's house. They went inside. _"Grandmum. I need help."_

Immediately the hag appeared. "What's the problem little one?"

 _"Look."_ Asteria shakily showed the bag to Agatha, her voice shaking with restrained tears. Agatha looked at the hand, and became furious at once. "Just let me stabilize these. Go get the others."

 _"Thats the plan."_ And with that, she exited with Angel and teleported to Flare's kingdom. _"FLARE!"_

"Why have you, like, come back? Come for, like, more gloating?"

She shook her head and said _"Listen please I need help."_

"And why would I, like, help you?"

 _"Because my sister, Alison is in grave danger,_ " she said, showing the disembodied hand.

"Omigod. Sigh. Fine."

 _"Thank you. Meet me at the cave at 6."_

"I'll be there. Now get, like, going."

Next she was at Snowflake's castle, shivering yet again. _"Snowflake! G-g-g-get out h-here!"_

Asteria felt someone point a sword at her neck. ***Still want to fight huh?***

 _"No. Please its Alison."_ At once the sword was gone and she was turned around. ***Explain***

 _"Look for yourself."_ She showed the bag once again to prove her desperation. _"Please you know what its like to lose your sibling. Help Alison if you won't help me. Think about her..."_ She conjured up a flame and said _"I'm not gonna burn anything. Just look."_

Snowflake peered into the flame and saw two visions, one of Alison and the other of a familiar girl.

 _"You lost your sister long ago and it broke your heart right? Well look, this is your chance to save a little girl who is very similar to her. Please. I'm begging you."_

Snowflake stared deep into Asteria's eyes noting the frozen tears, the heartbroken expression and realized if this wasn't an emergency she would not risk freezing to death.

 ***Alright. I'll meet you at 6. Flare already told me the location***

 _"Thank you. I have to go now and get everyone else"_

She nodded. ***Take care***

* * *

J'S POV

Jay had stopped directly in front of the swampy marshland and looked around, trying to find his brother...

 **"Jonas!"** Immediately a head poked out from behind a tree. **"Heya J."**

Jonas was a 10 year old kid with large glasses and a green mohawk. He carried around his sword everywhere and had marking all over his back.

He was also a swampert.

 **"Little man, I need your help. A lil girl is in trouble and I am getting everyone I can."**

 **"Uh sure thing. Tell me the story on the way there."**

 **"I can't. there's more people I need to find.** **Specifically our sister."**

Jonas groaned. **"Aw c'mon. You know I hate Jade!"**

 **"Yeah but we need everyone."**

And with that said, J turned around and sped to the other part of the island where his big sister lived... in the Waterfall.

His sister was about 16 years old and tended to be a big prude about things. She however was very tough and should never be messed with. She was part Espeon as well and was friends with a boy named Lucas who was part Umbreon.

He quickly knocked on the door and as expected, Lucas answered, with a grin.

"Hey Jade! Your brother's here!"

 _ **"I'm coming."**_

Lucas was a mexican boy with a big attitude problem He often wore chains around his neck and didn't wear a shirt.

How his sister became friends with this guy, J had no clue.

Jade came downstairs dresses in a pure white blouse and a plaid skirt. She wore librarian style glasses and had her hair up in a pony tail.

 _ **"Hello little brother. To what do I owe the pleasure of this arrival? Would you like to sit down and enjoy a meal with us?"**_

He shook his head no. **"Maybe next time. Listen..."** He explained quickly the situation to them and soon had them and their approval of the journey to go with.

* * *

ADAM'S POV

Adam was knocking at his girlfriend's house door, waiting for it to open. He smiled and said hello to lovely Tabitha.

Tabitha was a lovely lady who had light natural blond curls, and wore dresses to give notice of her body. She was also a dragonite.

"Hi Adam! What's up?"

 _"Tab, I need your help. My littlest sister is in dire trouble."_

"...Ok how can I help?"

 _"Meet me at this spot at around 6. Now I got to go get somebody else's help too."_

He ran off, with the echo of Tabitha yelling "Good luck Adam!" ringing in the distance.

Next stop was the Cliff. Where he spotted a young boy, looking sad and lost. He was probably only 11. His hair spiked up and was a weird purple color and his skin was tanned.

Adam smiled and said _"Hey Toxic."_


	10. Where'd she go?

The boy turned around, grinning at the sight of Adam. "Adam!"

They exchanged a brief hug, thankful to be reunited. Adam had to ask though, rather mad, _"I thought Asteria had ordered you to protect Alison. So what happened?"_

Toxic, who'd expected the question, replied "I'd like to tell you really, but I'd like to only say it once, so can we wait until everyone is here?"

Adam nodded and latched onto Toxic's arm to hold him firm. " _Alright. It nearly 6, so we need to go back to the location Asteria sent me."_

Toxic nodded and said "Then what are we waiting for?"

With the conversation done, Adam and Toxic sped away to the middle of the forest where several people waited. There was Tabitha, of course, along with J. But then there were faces Adam didn't recognize.

There, standing with Jay, was a boy with a green Mohawk and a girl with glasses and a ponytail along with a boy who didn't bare a shirt.

There was a ragged old woman and a girl with fire standing next to that girl from earlier, Snowflake. But where was his sister and Angel?

 _"Does somebody want to tell me where my sister is?"_

Nobody seemed to have a clue, and that only made Adam all the more nervous. _"OK then, who saw her last then?"_

No response. This was no good. it was already 6:15. Asteria was always punctual... _"Toxic can you scan the nearby areas and see if Asteria is anywhere close to us?"_

"I'll try." He used supersonic 3 times before shaking his head. "I can't sense her anywhere."

 _"Like anywhere nearby?"_

"No anywhere at ALL."

 _"How is this possible? She has to be somewhere!"_ Adam had begun to panic. First he had been separated from his family with only Angel, then found Asteria, lost Allison, and now lost Asteria?

"I'm not sure. My supersonic should detect her just about everywhere unless she..." Toxic suddenly showed terror and panic in his facial expression.

 _"Unless she what?!"_

"Unless she had gone underwater."

As a fire type, Asteria was extremely vulnerable to water. She could not use any of her fire abilities if doused. If she was underwater, she was basically defenseless and with no ways of attacking or defending.

Adam whirled around, raged, and screamed _"EVERYONE. ASTERIA IS IN H2OLIVIA'S TERRITORY!"_

Everyone immediately went still then went into defense mode. Its time to go swimming.


End file.
